Why not? I don't know
by Shiroi 00121
Summary: Kaito loves Rin, and Rin does not love herself as much as Kaito would like her to. Will one moment change anything at all? Kaito/Rin. TRIGGER WARNING I guess?


**.Story Time!**

**So I guess I should start on another fic I suppose. I really want to make characters happy or unhappy right now. Two Beautiful Extremes. So, here it is. I think I'll try a Kaito/Rin fic, because why not. This pairing just came to me after hearing a Kaito cover of a Rin song, so therefore the fic. Please try to enjoy, because I want to know if a sad story can make someone happy. It can, can't it?**

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin-chan?"

The words echoed through the darkness I was creating for myself, and like a faint force pulling me forward, dragged me out of my sorrows.

"Rin-chan. I want to see you."

It was Kaito, the one I think I breathe for, because no one else will let me breathe for them. If I would even let myself. As the first light I've seen all morning pours in through the window unwelcomed, I realise that Kaito isn't even here, but instead it's the computer's idea of a conversation, a video call with a Kaito I can't feel. How painful.

"Good morning Rin!" Kaito beams through the digital wall of unknown lights, and I can tell something is wrong. So I ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

Kaito looks down at the floor, and hesitates to respond. Even if he's sure it's nothing, I know it's something. I wish he knew himself a little better. Especially when I know him as well as I do. Now I just want to see him.

"When can I see you?"

"Not sure."

Kaito and his stupid little answers. Nice, though.

"Oh. I see. Really?"

I decide to give in this time, but only this once. "How about now?"

* * *

Kaito's POV

Rin meets me by the ice covered fountain, which I know is usually where she spends nights watching the freezing rain fall. Even when I'm kept inside in a false warmth of a heated room. Without Rin. As she walks out, I notice her refusal to protect me from the sight of what she's done. I wish it was me instead that could learn the feel of her sadness, but she'd never give her consent. But I swear that what I see will haunt me for a while.

"Kaito... I told you before that I wanted to see you for a reason," she says, and seeing what has happened to my Rin-chan, I feel guilty for telling her before that I couldn't for whatever reason. This is of course all my own fault. "So... " she continues, pulling me closer, "Let me show you."

Rin kisses me.

* * *

Later...

Well, I know now that Len will never forgive me. Oh well.

As I walk away from the angel statue fountain with Rin at my side, I feel like nothing bad could ever happen in the world.

Until I see the scissors sticking out of her pocket. And I really don't want to say anything. I want to cry. So I hug Rin like I wanted to the moment I found out, the moment I asked her why, and she said...

_**Why not? I don't know.**_

_Damn it, Rin, you're so great and so perfect, what could make you miss that? Is it because I don't tell you often enough?_

"Kai..." Her soft whisper falls next to my ear, her voice almost a hum. "I really like you, y'know..."

Of course, Rin. Unwilling to give in to the concept of love...

"Why, Rin? " I ask her, hoping for any answer to any question she can pretend I asked.

Anything but I Don't Know.

* * *

Rin's POV

I wake in the morning to a familiar darkness, and I realise that Kaito has no idea why I left. I should have told him that with all the time in the world, I could have stayed with him the whole night. Maybe I did flee when Len caught up to what if I did. But I always get scared of ant moment being ruined, especially ones with Kaito.

I rummage in a drawer until I find my pair of scissors._ Len, this one's because of you. _

Kaito asked why I do this.

Kaito is not here right now.

Kaito is scared of losing me.

Kaito will never lose me.

Kaito hardly even wants to see me anyways.

This is exactly what it looks like...

_**I don't know.**_

Kaito will cry when he finds out, because he'd give himself up for me, and I just plan to give myself up.

_**I don't know.**_

I like how red looks on me...

_**I don't know.**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**I don't know.**_

And I'm not sure I want to find out.

_tousan kaasan ima made gomen_

_ hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu_

_ niisan neesan sore jaa mata ne_

_ saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita..._

"Rin-chan, don't do this!" It was Kaito calling out.

_**Why not?**_

* * *

**Okay, that was it. Do not attempt any- oh, just read the warning on my profile if you're wondering. Please review and things! Sorry if I made anyone sad... Oh? the song? Tokyo Teddy Bear. **


End file.
